chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Way We Were
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the second episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-first episode overall in the series. Synopsis With a nod to the past: Nell tries to save the Wish Fountain; Abby discovers a never-opened letter that she sent to Trace after leaving him and the town; Trace ends all Abby's pointless worrying about it by confiding it to the fire. Mick inherits a sailboat in a terrible state which serves as a great excuse to bond again, reminiscing about their father's boat as he reunites with his brother Thomas; and Bree welcomes an old friend back into her life. After Kevin witnesses a secret hug between Danielle and another man, Connor's future is thrown when Kevin does the right thing despite rightly fearing a knee-jerk reaction from brother Connor by telling him about a suspicious dinner date of his Danielle, whom he already sensed to be less besotted with him. Jess keeps 'hating' Bree for 'her' autobiographical novel character, yet commandeers her as moral support when Jess' future beckons after receiving an invitation from everyone's favorite chef; invited to David's grand family residence up in Maine. Plot Act 1 Bree asks Abby if she would mind reading her manuscript. Bree comes clean that she hopes Abby will read the script and realize that it isn’t about the family, like Jess believes. They are interrupted by Jess, who pops in looking for Abby’s camera. Kevin shows up after an exhausting night of working the overnight shift as an EMT. Mick comes in and wants to know if it is true that Connor is really staying with Jess. Abby tells him it is, and he’s looking for his own place. Abby and Trace are organizing boxes from Trace’s childhood, going through his old letterman jacket and trophies. Abby also finds an unopened envelope in one of the boxes, containing a letter that Abby wrote Trace before she got engaged to Wes. She later confides in Kevin that she took the letter from the box and still has no memory what she wrote inside. Back at the Inn, Jess finds Connor outside working on the patio. She accuses him of ignoring her emotional state, confessing she misses David. Connor assures his sister that everything is going to be okay and they both agree to not talk about David anymore because it just brings her down. Act 2 Trace is at The Bridge collaborating on a song with Donovan. While jamming, Donovan invites Trace to join him at Stagecoach, a music festival that is in 48 hours. Donovan promises Trace he will join him on stage then turn around and come home to Chesapeake Shores. Trace tells Donovan he will think about the offer. Kevin drives Bree to Baltimore so she can attend the performance of one of her plays. As she goes inside, Kevin spots Danielle leaving a restaurant across the street with a strange man, kissing him on the cheek before getting in a cab. Inside the theater, Bree is surprised to see Simon there making a stop while on a publicity tour for his latest best-selling book. After the play, Simon apologizes for sending her manuscript to his publisher and admits he never would have done that if he would have known she would have ended their relationship over it. Mick runs into Thomas near the shipyard and the two catch up. Thomas asks Mick if maybe he was a little too hard on Connor letting him take all the blame for his mistake with the trust. The two begin to bicker until they are interrupted by a visit from Mick, who is joined by Thomas’s wife Robin. Thomas and Robin tell Mick and Meg that they are going to be leaving for Bali where they will be renewing their vows. Chesapeake Shores was a pitstop to see family. Act 3 Bree finds Connor at the Inn and tells him she needs guy advice. She lets her brother know she ran into Simon at her play and in haste, invited him to the Inn for a weekend stay in Chesapeake Shores. Jess interrupts the two and gives Bree her own advice of what she would do in the situation, which is to start a flirty text exchange with Simon and then stop texting him altogether and see what happens. Trace’s dad stops by the club with more of Trace’s childhood memorabilia, including his baseball card collection. His father tells Trace that the collection personally means a lot to him because it secured their bond. Connor, Danielle, Sarah and Kevin are on a double date sharing in laughs about their childhoods over lunch. Kevin asks Danielle if she goes to Baltimore often, but she doesn’t even have the time because work keeps her at the office until 10 every night. Kevin looks at her suspiciously as everybody else enjoys their lunch. Meg finds Gran at her “Save the Fountain” booth and invites her to join Mick, Thomas and Robin for lunch. Gran scowls when Meg mentions Robin’s name and says she would rather not join. Meg tries to convince her but Gran doesn’t budge. Abby and Trace stop by to relieve Gran at the booth. While the two sell raffle tickets, Abby asks Trace if he thinks about what would have happened if they would have actually talked when Trace went to New York looking for her. He tells her that no matter what, they are together now and they were always going to find a road back to each other. Simon stops by Bree’s shop and she is shocked to see he really took her up on the invite to come stay at the Inn. He tells her that he is writing a new book with darker themes. He then compliments Bree on her bookstore. Meg, Mick, Robin and Thomas are enjoying lunch and talking about Robin and Thomas’s upcoming trip to Bali. Mick asks his brother what is in store for the two when they return from Bali and he says to go back home and continue finding ways to spend more time with each other. The brothers each excuse themselves to return phone calls, giving Meg and Robin some time to talk alone. Robin wants to know if Meg has any desire to rekindle the flame with Mick. Meg nearly chokes on her food and says she is only in Chesapeake Shores to be closer to her kids. While outside, Mick asks Thomas if fighting for his marriage despite its ups and downs is worth it. Thomas is offended by the question and walks away. Back at the club, Donovan wants a final answer from Trace if he is going to go back on the road with him to play Stagecoach. Trace says he thought about it and has decided to stay behind to be with Abby. Donovan says that he chose his music career over a woman twenty years ago and he has never been happier. Act 4 Bree and Simon are having a picnic in the bookstore and he directly asks her how she is doing. She says she is having a hard time with her manuscript and her family’s disapproval with it being so close to real life. Simon assures Bree that he knows she has only written what she knows and her family should be more accepting of that. Meg confronts Gran about her ill feelings towards Robin after all these years. She says that even though Robin is physically in Chesapeake Shores, she knows emotionally she isn’t. Gran still feels that Robin has never devoted herself to her marriage to Thomas and she is the reason for all of their ups and downs. Kevin grabs some alone time with Connor to tell him about seeing Danielle coming out of the Baltimore restaurant on the same night she said was working into the evening in Chesapeake Shores. Connor doesn’t see anything wrong with Danielle being in Baltimore. He accuses his brother of jumping to conclusions and storms off. Abby and Trace are hanging out at his house and she opens up about the week before Wes proposed. She brings out the unopened letter from Trace’s boxes that she wrote for Trace during that time. He says he went to New York and saw her happy with Wes and when he returned to Chesapeake Shores, decided not to open the letter. He knew whatever was written in that letter wasn’t going to change their outcome. Abby wants to know if they should open the letter now and instead, Trace says it is time to let go of the past and throws the letter into the fire. Later on, Trace tests out a new song for Abby at the club. Meanwhile, Connor is happy to have signed a lease for a new place. He calls Danielle to share the good news and wants to know when he can see her, but she already has plans. A disappointed Connor points out that maybe the two can follow up the next day. At the Inn, when Jess gets a mail delivery, she cheers with excitement then rushes out the door. Simon is helping Bree with setting up her book display outside the store. After some casual flirting, Simon and Bree agree to give their relationship another try. Before they can kiss, Jess runs up to the couple and shares the good news. David has finally written, saying he has settled back in Maine and wants her to visit. Jess wants to plan a trip immediately but also wants her sister to accompany her. Bree agrees to head to Maine. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Arielle Tuliao as Sierra Van Gheem One-Shot Characters * Laurie Empey as Business Woman (uncredited) Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x02 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Abby O'Brien 3x02 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Jess O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/chesapeake-shores-3002-the-way-we-were Category:Season 3